The North Wind's Call
by GusCGC
Summary: They destroyed his plans, trapped him for the rest of eternity but, everyone knows that Winter shall come one way or another. Based on The Legend of the North Wind. Reviews!


Author's note: Two movies and a series formed the great story of **The Legend of the North Wind**, a Spanish production that has been sadly forgotten. So, I hope you people are up for the task if I start writing here to bring it back. Adventure, mystery and many other things shall come to us in this story!

For the record, I must explain that in the movies, the villain character of Athanasius was possessed by the North Wind while in the series, the man was the Wind's human embodiment. I will follow this last one here in order to make it more interesting.

Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Legends Are Lessons.**

Let me tell you a legend, one that has been in this world for so long it has become part of its roots. So listen carefully and rest your minds as we walk under the rain for there was a time when the world lived in peace with the strongest forces of nature ruling over existence: Fire, Earth, Wind and Water.

Humans respected them and feared them, knowing that they would be allies in times of need. And those dreadful days came indeed, for the North Wind had grown sullen about that perfect Balance and decided that he was far too powerful to share his world with others and so, a terrible winter stroke the land.

The cold and the hunger almost led people to their destruction. North Wind was far too powerful for them and so, the savage cold went on.

Fearing for their children's fate, men decided to fought back. The chief of the Micmac tribe from Newfoundland and the captain of the whalers from Pasaia in the north of Spain decided to join forces against the winter. They tracked down a school of whales to a secret bay and hunted down just one to have oil. Using the help of the other Nature Forces, they were able to lure North Wind into a great fire and trap him inside a sacred vase that was placed in the Micmac's totem. Enraged, the Wind draw a map to the bay in the vessel and stated that whoever shall posses the vase, would rule the world and if it was ever broken, he would be free again.

Many years have passed since then. The whalers go every year to Newfoundland to renew the secret pact with their Indian friends against the North Wind. Captain Galar is in charge of doing so and he knows well that things have went pretty high-wire this past two years.

Anna and Elliot, twin descendents of the whalers who trapped North Wind, and Watuna, the son of the Micmac's chief, are now the protectors of the pact but it hasn't been an easy way to this point.

Two years ago, a greedy man called Athanasius, the North Wind's human form and prison embodiment, tried to use the vessel to get to the bay with the help of the pirate Barnaby, his cat Zarpa, the greedy Shipowner and Athanasius'inventions.

Luckily, Anna's desire to go to Newfoundland led her to board the ship without Elliot's knowing. She discovered Athanasius' plans with the aid of their seagull friend Germano and although the girl was discovered by the very villain, she came to meet Watuna, the little whale Bali and together with Elliot, they were able to capture Barnaby and Athanasius.

Captain Galar and Martin, the San Juan's cook on-board and the children's guardian, were a bit crossed at first about having Anna there but in the end, they were really proud of her.

Barnaby and Zarpa returned to Spain in the San Juan along Watuna, who was on a trip to Pasaia in order to learn about civilization, while Athanasius remained in the Micmac village with the vessel. Things seemed to go back to normal with Barnaby stealing for food and the kids arguing about things like chairs and sleeping in beds, until Athanasius was able to steal the vessel, run into the woods and awake the terrible powers of the North Wind. The winter spirit was terribly weak from his imprisonment so he had to remain in his human form while he flew to Pasaia to get rid of the children and recruited the pirate and his cat to use one of the children to break the vessel.

With the help of the Water and a little unwilling aid from Barnaby, Anna, Elliot and Watuna finally trapped the North Wind in the vessel and were able to rest.

Two years have passed since then. Watuna is back in Newfoundland, Elliot is still trying to overcome his terrible sea sickness and Anna is still looking for her place in this world. Barnaby now works for Martin and Galar who have decided to keep an eye on him so he never helps any other evil being. Winter is about to arrive in Pasaia and no one knows where did the children hid the vessel.

A heavy rain is falling on the coast tonight. A dark figure stands on the road and gazes at the village with a smile. He can see light in the Shipowner's house and the San Juan rocking in the waves of the port. The time has come to light the stage once more.

And this time, the stakes are higher than ever for legends are lessons.

* * *

First bullet, hope you like it.

Something's coming this way, guys!

Stay tune!

Next Stop: Buried


End file.
